


i can be your fool

by jacksonhealy



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also sorry its so short i reel out short ones quicker though, i am gay and i won’t apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonhealy/pseuds/jacksonhealy
Summary: It’s a quarter past 10PM when Holland March stubs his cigarette into the ashtray near the sofa, leans his head into the cushion and glances back at Healy with a lively look in his crooked grin as he says, “Tell me a story.”





	i can be your fool

It’s a quarter past 10PM when Holland March stubs his cigarette into the ashtray near the sofa, leans his head into the cushion and glances back at Healy with a lively look in his crooked grin as he says, “Tell me a story.”

Really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but nonetheless Healy’s brain stumbles for a second at the genuineness of it all, hands fumbling in his pockets aimlessly and shifting his gaze, smiling damn near bashfully. “I’m— I’m not quite sure what you want me to tell you,” Jackson’s soft, low voice responds, tone laced with a quiet chuckle, and March playfully shoves an elbow into Healy’s shoulder. 

“C’mon, I’m sure you’ve got something up your sleeve, tough guy. Got any more diner incidents?”

Healy shifts his glance back and smiles warmly, before his eyes flutter around the room, making a little show of him thinking about it. 

“...Well, maybe.”

“You’re kidding.” March’s enthusiastic voice rings in his ears, and before he knows it, the damn clutz is already making himself comfortable like a cat, all but not so gracefully leaning back and perching his legs on the couch handle, his head resting in Healy’s lap, and it’s the sly grin that makes Healy feel almost overwhelmingly fond.

“Have at it, I’m all ears.” 

Healy lets out a fond breath, lips twisting into a soft smile, hands not quite sure what to do with themselves, as they always do when this sort of night happens. He has to remind himself for a minute that it’s okay to touch him, and his tentative hand reaches out to the dirty-blonde hair in front of him, watching March’s eyes close and grin get softer when he runs a hand through the locks. It’s almost stupid how pretty March looks.

It’s the low, soft voice that begins one of many stories he tells to March, and it’s the low, soft voice that brings March‘s eyelids to gradually get heavy, content and breathing softly in his lap, tired flush on the bridge of his nose and cheeks as he drifts to sleep with the touch of hands softly twisting in his hair and the rhythm of Healy’s heartbeat close to his.

**Author's Note:**

> title from how was your day by mellow fellow  
> comments make me =) <\- do that face


End file.
